buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ranma Kakogawa/@comment-34234273-20180828164223/@comment-5959367-20180830144600
What Ranma says in this part is "それにあいつはもう俺だけの友達じゃない。" which is pretty much "Besides, he's no longer just MY friend", emphasison that Yuuga has now many other friends, and he's not just /Ranma's/ friend. What comes to the relationship of the two, I myself think they'd make cute couple. The chemistry between them is really good and despite I doubt Bushiroad would be brave enough to have actual mlm couple in their series, I myself see a ton of subtext in their relationship. Mainly this could be because Yuuga and Ranma's relationship reminds me a lot of my relationship with my girlfriend. The two of us met during primary school (though online) and started off as friends. Yet, we both started to develop feelings for each other and we've now been together for over 7 years. She is both of my best friend and girl friend. She is a lot like Ranma in many ways (which could be one reason why he is my favorite), while I'm a lot like Yuuga. Their relationship and dynamics are lot like our relationship, even in many details I'd feel kinda personal to give examples of. My point is, as LGBT person (in case you didn't already realize, we're both girls), I find Yuuga and Ranma's relationship full of (not always even so subtle) romantic subtext. It's how I as person interpret it, as I can relate to it a lot. And coming from LGBT person, I can say Yuuga and Ranma's relationship could be pretty good representation of young LGBT children falling in love. I was a primary schooler when I started to realize I like girls. It's pretty typical for LGBT people to start off as friends, especially if they've known each other for a long time. A lot of my friends are like that, too. I'm in no way saying the series is going to make them a couple, because Japan's views on LGBT rights is behind many western countries. Though if they did, I'd be pleasantly surprised and happy. As on sidenote, Buddyfight also has had Axia, who is canonically transwoman in Japanese version, and gay man in the dub. Though she (as well as Uguisukomachi who might also be transwoman, it's not as clear as Axia's identity) isn't that great representation, given the fact she's pretty stereotypical and her identity is used as a joke few times (she is still my fave though, I just love that cuddly dragon). But there is the fact Buddyfight has canon LGBT character. Also, let's be real, if Ranma was a girl, no one would think of them as "just friends". It's just because he's a boy people are saying it can't be romantic. And before you ask if I find series so boring I start shipping stuff. Nah, Ace is really good this far and could easily be my favorite Buddyfight season if it stays as good. Hoping Bushiroad won't mess up the writing in any way... I'm just a gay who likes to see gay stuff in things I like. (Also sorry this is long, I just like Yuuga and Ranma and their relationship a lot.)